brrfandomcom-20200214-history
D c47s02
Summary List of stories Phase II Night: Ashes, Metal, And Corruption << chapter 46 Chapter 47 of 75 Demon Days, Nascent Nights chapter 48 >> << previous scene Scene 2 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text The square in front of the library was fairly crowded, and Luna looked fondly back and forth over the ponies, and past them to the booths and games, from bobbing for apples to tossing toy spiders into giant cloth webs. Then her eyes roved back upwards, looking warmly at the theater production going on... watching as her own daughter played Nightmare Moon, to her surprise and delight, and Apple Bloom took on the role of Celestia, which had also filled her with happiness and Applejack with pride and warmth. The moon and stars were bright, and lamps all around the square covered everything in a warm golden glow. Antares was happily leaning over Rainbow's head as the stallion hovered easily in the air, grinning widely, and Avalon was still snoring away on Scrivener's back. Meadowlark was with her parents, and Ross was bouncing excitedly beside Cowlick, who kept reassuring him it was just make-believe: something he seemed to know, but at the same time seemed to appreciate being reminded of. Scrivener Blooms was smiling warmly, and Twilight rested between him and Luna, looking up at things. The others were scattered here and there, through the rough middle of the crowd: they had gotten here a little late, just after the show had begun, but it wasn't any problem. They were able to see, and they were welcome here, after all... and as Scarlet Sage went into a sharp, practiced monologue, Luna smiled with delight even as Nightmare Moon twisted almost embarrassedly inside of her. "So this is why our beloved daughter was asking so many questions... why did she not tell us her role?" "It's a hell of a nice surprise, though." Scrivener said softly, looking at the stage and smiling a bit before he asked curiously in a low voice: "Do you think Apple Bloom painted that backdrop, too?" "'Tis beautifully done. Just as the costumes are, but I see Rarity's telltale gemstone work there." Luna replied meditatively, and then she glared over her shoulder when a pony shushed her. "Who dares shush Nightmare Moon?" "Shut up, Luna." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna huffed at him grumpily before they both turned their eyes forwards and quieted, letting their expressions clear as they watched the play continue. It wasn't long, it was a small cast, but it was well-done... and both Scrivener and Luna enjoyed it, Luna much more than she probably should have, since it did end with her being sent to the moon. She smiled a little as Apple Bloom finished the story in a strong voice, leaning forwards as she called clearly: "But every year on this night... Nightmare Moon slips free from her imprisonment, and walks among us! She only has the strength to roam for that one night, once every year, but she gobbles down any foal she can find... and that's why we need to appease her hunger with candy, and we wear these costumes to hide ourselves from her sight, to make her think we're all monsters of the night! And-" "And thou should all be warned that tonight, I hunger greatly!" Luna shouted in Nightmare Moon's echoing voice as she leapt into the air, flapping her wings hard to propel herself upwards, and then she gave a loud, clear laugh as she grinned widely over the crowd before pointing quickly at several foals. "And thou and thou and thou and thou all look delicious!" Foals and adults both yelled and scattered wildly, and Scarlet Sage poked her head out from behind the curtain, glaring at Luna as Apple Bloom dropped her face in a hoof with a tired sigh as Luna only cackled, her horn glowing as she swung it upwards and made thunder crackle violently around her. Scrivener glared up at the winged unicorn as Avalon yelled furiously on his back, hammering him with her small hooves before she suddenly slumped grouchily, and Applejack winced and awkwardly reached out to take her daughter away, saying embarrassedly: "Sorry, Scrivy, Avalon doesn't do well with being woken up." "It's okay. It's Luna's fault, anyway." Scrivener said mildly, glowering up at her as Luna flew quickly higher into the air, circling once with her mane and tail streaking behind her like a comet, and Scrivener couldn't help but smile as he felt her emotions twist through his body, shaking his head a little as he said finally: "But I guess this is her one night of the year to really... let go and relax, so I can't blame her too much. Much as I do really, really, really want to." Applejack laughed at this and nodded, and then she frowned a little and glanced curiously off towards a dark alley as something caught her eye. But then she only shrugged it off when Scrivener glanced at her, although Twilight looked in the direction the goldenrod mare had... but when the Lich-costumed mare didn't see anything, she shrugged a little herself as the goldenrod earth pony said softly: "Funny, ain't it, how some things get in your head?" Scrivener smiled a little, and then he winced a bit as he looked back and forth, asking finally: "Did Luna scare off Fluttershy and Ross? And... Rarity and Spike?" "Well, tell her to come down, there's still plenty of us here waiting to get candy." Applejack replied mildly, glancing up as Luna did another circle of the square with a laugh, cheerfully shooting down to twist past foals and adults both in an attempt to further scare them here and there. "Gotta say, she's just a little bit crazy, though." "She's a lot bit crazy." Scrivener muttered, and Applejack snorted in amusement and agreement before the half-wyrm, half-pony smiled... even as a faint, whispering instinct rose in his mind that tonight, more lurked in the shadows than simple demons and spirits. Category:Transcript Category:Story